Little Trouble
by iska-omori
Summary: Jem is a dancer who got a gig in a play in LA. Her and her mom move into the Palm Woods. Things go wild after Jem gets in a fight during the City is Ours video. Will James be able to date this girl or will her mom ruin everything? JamesxOc M for Lang
1. Chapter 1

So I've done it again. I know I'm the worst. Yes, again it is rate M for MATURE this time only for language so far. You'll understand soon enough...,

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! THEY WORK!

* * *

Jemma, a recently discovered dancer was 'hired' as a back up dancer for Big Time Rush's new video for City is Ours. She had been invited by the guys in the lobby. No, she wasn't about to leave the Palm Woods, the guys had just been telling everyone they could be in the video. So technically speaking she wasn't hired, but more of told she could be in the video.

Jemma or Jem, as she liked to be called, didn't really know much about Big Time Rush. She had honestly never met them but being in a music video had sounded like a great option. Her mom and her had just moved to the Palm Woods from Brooklyn, NewYork because she was cast in a theatrical play of Beauty and the Beast as a dancing tea cup. The show was coming up within the next few weeks and she figured that by being in the City is Ours video she could get in some extra dance practice.

Jem milled around with a bunch of other kids on the roof of some old apartment building where the video was being shot. Most of these people were strangers there were only a few she had actually met at the Palm Woods. A dark haired girl came up to her. She was dressed in a pink and gray cocktail dress with black button up boots.

"Hey! You're new at the Palm Woods right?" She asked thrusting her hand out towards Jem.

"Uh, yeah." Jem said smiling and taking the brunette's hand.

They shook hands and sort of looked around awkwardly. "I'm Camille." Camille almost shouted.

Jem flinched a little bit. "I'm Jemma, call me Jem." Jem said just as people began whooping and hollering. "Hey, what's going on?"

Camille laughed and pointed over to a group of guys who had just walked through the doors to the roof. They were all extremely hot, but only one caught Jem's eye, and that was James. "Who are they?" Jem asked pointing at the guys.

"Who are they? Their the whole reason we're here. That's Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. AKA Big Time Rush. Silly." Camille giggled as Logan waved in her direction.

Jem made a small oh mouth. "I didn't really get to meet them when they invited me to this thing."

"That's okay. Most of these people don't know them either. They just came from the streets."

"Who's the tall brunette?" Jem asked pointing at James.

Camille laughed until she had to hold her stomach. "That is James, He's such a pretty boy though, you could probably do much better. Kendall is the blonde, he's with my friend Jo over by the speakers. Carlos is single and Logan is mine."

Jem smiled. At least James was single, because so was she. "How long have you an Logan been dating?'

"Oh we aren't dating. Yet." Camille walked away laughing manically.

That was incredibly creepy. Now, mission priority number one, get James to notice you. How will you do it? Dance up to him when he isn't singing? Take the center floor? Talk to him before or after the video is filmed? So many options.

"Alright! Let do this!" The director yelled and the guys stepped into position and the crowed cleared away. The song began. It was catchy and fun, Jemma found herself easily dancing to it. She wore a striped black and white shirt with a v-neck cardigan over it with jeans and tennis shoes. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to be doing any serious dance numbers. Her blonde hair bounced wildly as she jumped and twirled around.

At one point she got a little carried away and bumped right into James. Unfortunately he had just begun singing the first set of lyrics other than the chorus.

"…it was only a month ago, everybody said we were dreamin'-" Bam! There goes Jemma smashing into her favorite guy. James toppled to the ground with Jem on top of him. "Hey!" He yelped as his head whacked against the floor.

"Cut!" The director yelled and pushed through the crowd to get to James

James was just about to open his mouth to yell at Jem when he caught her eyes. They were so green and beautiful it was the most enticing thing he had ever seen. His smile widened across his face as he helped the girl off him.

Jem was beet red in the face as she registered that she had just crushed James with her reckless jumping around. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin everything. I just got a little carried away and-"

James put one finger to the girls mouth. "It's fine. It was bound to happen with all of us jumping around up her. You're fine."

The director came over looking like a vein was ready to burst in his temple. "I knew it was a bad idea to have unprofessional dancers up her! Look what happened!"

James tightened his mouth. "Hey, it was an accident-"

"Wait wait wait, excuse me?" Jem said holding her hand up in the directors face. "I am a professional dancer you better watch what you say or I'll knock your ass out."

There was a large ohhhhh from the crowd as they all fell silent. James looked down at the petite girl who stood beside him. He couldn't believe someone who looked so innocent could be so threatening. "Hey guys let's just keep rolling." Logan said stepping between Jem and the director.

"What'd you say missy?" The director asked looking over shorty Logan.

"Bitch, you heard me. I said watch your mouth, old man." Jem said pushing up the sleeves to her cardigan.

"What are you going to do little girl? Professional dancer you say? In what children's movies, what are you twelve?"

Jem pushed Logan out of the way like he was a stuffed animal. "You wanna go old man?" Jem spit on the ground near his feet and raised her fists. "We're gonna do this Brooklyn style if you wanna talk shit."

The director whistled into his fingers and a large black man appeared moments later. Jem hadn't even seen the guy coming he was there so quickly. "Dispose of this, child." the director said and turned away. The large black man lifted Jem up with ease and carried her away.

Before she could be full removed from the rooftop she managed to land one of her long skinny legs square against the head of the director on her way out. "Take that!" Jem waved cutely in James's direction.

James returned the wave with a flirty smile. She was small and intimidating. Strangely enough, she peeked his curiosity.

* * *

Well isn't Jemma just the sassyist bit of the sassafrass root? James likes the tough girl this time around! Whoo Whoo! ~Iska

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, second chapter! Yes, again it is rate M for MATURE this time only for language so far.

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! THEY WORK! REVIEW **I WILL LOVE YOU AND UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *

Jem sat in the lobby of the hotel while her mother drawled on about fighting and learning to think before speaking. Jem did think before speaking, it was just that she chose to speak foully to the director. This was not a matter of what she should have thought and what she should have said.

James a Kendall walked by with towels on their shoulders. It was almost midnight, why were the guys going to the pool now. Jem watched James's hips sway lightly as he walked. God what she would to do get to him. But he probably didn't like her now that he had seen her ugly side come out and try to beat down his video director.

"Jemma Harris! Are you listening?" Her mother called snapping her fingers in front of Jem's face. "I am trying to inform you of right and wrong here for the thousandth time."

"Look Mom, it was an accident. I didn't mean to pop off like that, I'm really sorry." Jem said in the best most meaningful voice she could muster. She decided to add on a few eyelash bats and big huge puppy eyes.

Her mother rolled her eyes and ran a veiny hand through her wispy brown hair. "Alright, but don't do it again Jem."

Jem smiled and slinked her way over to the pool doors to catch a glimpse of the guys swimming. Her mother had left to go to be in her room. Jem shimmed along the tiled wall of the pool area under the shady tabled places. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to the bushes on the little separator islands and peeked through the leaves.

James was just removing his shirt literally right in front of her. He was even facing the bush she was behind. Kendall was already in the pool swimming laps. Jem could feel waves a visual pleasure wash over her body like warm water. James had such a nice body and he was so tall compared to her. Jem found herself daydreaming about him. Unfortunately when Jemma daydreams, she talks to herself.

"James…" she said airily. "Oh James." She said again.

James looked around, had someone just called his name? "Hey Kendall, did you say something?" He asked. Kendall stopped and lifted himself up on the pool ledge.

"No, my face was under water."

"Hello?" James called looking around the darkened pool area. "Anyone there?"

Kendall hoped out of the pool and stood next to his friend. "What's up? Did you hear something?"

James nodded as Jem had begun speaking about him again in strange hushed tones. "There it is dude."

Kendall leaned his head towards the bush. It was definitely coming from behind it. He pointed for James to go around the left side and he would take the right. The two guys crept around the bush to find a small blonde girl sitting against the tiled wall talking to herself. "Is she okay?" Kendall asked.

"She's the girl that ran into me during the video!" James yelled pointing down at Jem.

"Oh yeah, the one that tried to kick our directors ass."

Jem snapped out of her day dream when she noticed two figures standing over her and conversing. "H-hello." she said sheepishly waving.

James looked down in surprise. She had actually spoken. "Why are you creping around out here?"

"Uh, I, I lost my earring!" Jem said looking anxiously on the ground. "Can't seem to keep those things in my ears." she chuckled nervously.

Kendall bent down to help her look but caught sight of something funny. In the moonlight shining on the pool deck he saw that she wasn't wear earrings, her ears weren't even pierced. He decided to spare her the embarrassment of peeping on himself and James. "What does it look like?" He asked.

James was crawling around on the ground now too. "Yeah, what's it look like?"

Jem froze up and grabbed a little rock off the ground. "Found it!" she said holding up her fist.

James held his hand out in front of her face. "Are you sure this isn't it?" He asked holding a little red and black earring.

"Uh, right I guess mine was just a rock." She laughed and tossed the stone in her hand.

James stared at her for a second, it was those eyes again. They captured his mind in a boggle. "I'm James." He said closing his hand over Jem's as she grabbed for the earring.

A bright blush flared up Jem's cheeks when he touched her. Her spine tingled like a foot gone to sleep. She shivered and yanked her hand away. "I'm Jemma Harris." she whispered and began to crawl back towards the lobby doors. She had to get away from the barley clothing clad sexy men as fast as she possibly could.

Kendall and James walked along beside her. "Why are you still crawling?" Kendall asked leaning against the lobby doorway.

Jem stood up and looked between the two, her eyes lingering for a moment on James's chest. "I do it all the time. It's fun!" She said giving an enthusiastic thumbs up and making a mad dash for the elevators.

James and Kendall exchanged confused looks. "She's cute." James said grinning.

"If by cute you mean crazy, definitely." Kendall rolled his eyes and went back to the pool.

* * *

Nothing better then a whole lot of awkwardness...ah yes. And if you haven't seen James shirtless, google it. Do it. Now. Then tell me what you think. The man is a god damned god! ~Iska

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Dance time!

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! THEY WORK!** REVIEW** **I WILL **LOVE YOU AND **UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *

James and Kendall swam several laps around the pool, that was until James started running into the wall. Every few strokes James would hit the wall with his head or lose count of the laps and start again from some random number. He was thinking of Jem. How she was so tiny next to him but so fierce. Her eyes were stunning and he found himself staring at them both times they had met. What was with him? He normally never went for the chick because they always came to him. Why wasn't this girl interested?

"Hey, James what's up?" Kendall called from the edge of the pool. "You've lost count like six times."

"Yeah, sorry." James said mechanically as he sat on the ledge of the pool with his feet in the water. "Hey, do you know that girl's name?" Was he not paying attention when she told him?

Kendall rolled his eyes. Of course this was about girls, it always was with James. "I have no idea. I'll ask Jo tomorrow if she's met her." Kendall flung a towel and his shirt over his shoulders and walked past is friend at the poolside. "Don't get to engrossed in her. She might not be interested."

James ran a hand through his hair and shook out some water. He grabbed his own towel and shirt and followed his best friend into the lobby. "Did you see her eyes? They were amazing. Their so green and she's so small and feisty!" James drawled on like that until they stood outside their 'apartment' door.

"James. Calm down, she's just a girl, you don't even know her name." Kendall said pushing open the door and walking into the apartment. "For all you know she could just be staying her for the night, passing through, y'know?"

James shook his head and thumped his fist on the counter. "No. She's going to be here a while. She told the director she was a professional dancer. She must have some work somewhere around here."

Kendall put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Listen, James, don't get all worked up about her. If she leaves then it'll make it all the harder on you. Now get some sleep dude." Kendall sauntered off to Carlos and his bedroom to change and go to sleep.

James looked at the clock on the microwave. It was almost really did need some sleep, how could he look attractive if he had purple sleep bags under his eyes? He set his towel on a chair and flopped on the couch. James knew that if he went into his room this late at night he would wake Logan up for sure. The guy was the lightest sleeper that ever lived. He would just have to settle for the couch tonight.

"Jemma! Get up girl!" Ms. Harris yelled into her daughters bedroom. "Up! Up! I want you to run laps around the hotel!"

Jem sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The cat clock on the wall read 7am. It was way to early to start her cardio workouts. Then again she hadn't done them in nearly a week with all the packing and flying and then unpacking again. She was lacking and she knew it, and she also knew she'd have to be in shape for Beauty and the Beast.

"Up girl!" Mrs. Harris said pulling the blankets off of Jem's waist causing her to shiver. "Come on! Six laps! Stairs included!"

Her mother may sound harsh, but really this is the only way Jem will do anything. Lots of yelling and rushing around. And six laps was hardly anything. It was a breather for now since she hadn't exercised in so long.

Jem pulled her sneakers on and tied her hair back in a floppy ponytail. "Alright Mom." Her mother handed her a water bottle and pushed her out the front door.

"Don't you come back till you're all done. At least twenty minutes!"

Dancing came with a price for Jem. Those prices were a very vocal mother and lots and lots of hard working ball busting exercises. Jem began at a slow shuffle like jog. She wanted to get this done a soon as possible so she would jog first to warm up and then run like the wind.

"This is fun. Highlight of my day." Jem said pushing stray hair from her face. She saw James at the end of the second floor hallway standing poised perfectly at a vending machine making his selection. Jem was going to take the next turn to avoid him, but unfortunately her next turn was right by the vending machine.

James looked up from his junk food filled machine to see Jemma running at him. He knew she'd be coming around sooner or later. Nobody could resist James's charm. "Hey!" He smiled wide and waved in her direction.

Jem smiled half heartedly as she ran past as fast as she could. She had to get away before she did anything stupid. Sadly, James was as fast as she was and he soon caught up to her, even matching her exact pace. "Hey! You're the girl from the pool right?" Of course he knew she was.

"Yeah." Jem said through ragged breaths.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" James asked flipping his hair out of his face.

Jem ran into a wall face first, bounced off, and landed on her ass. "What!" she demanded looking angrily up at James for making her crash into the wall.

"Do you want to go out with me?" James asked again grinning.

Jem shook her head. Was she hearing this clearly? Did James just ask her on a date? "Sure." Jem said rubbing her nose. "What time?"

James internally congratulated himself for successfully asking this girl on a date. "Eight tonight."

* * *

Silly James and his cluelessness and forgetfulness, but it's okay, we forgive him because he is so dmaned sexy. Whoooo a date! Finally some action here baby! ~Iska

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAD BETTER GET SOME DAMN GOOD REVIEWS THIS TIME AROUND! **

**I'M GIVING YOU PEOPLE A FAN SERVICE THE WORLD HAS CRAVED!**

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! THEY WORK!** REVIEW** **I WILL **LOVE YOU AND **UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *

Jem looked over at the clock on the microwave lazily as she watched a rerun of Tom and Jerry on TV. It was almost 8pm. She was already in her pajamas and sore from the running. Jem continued watching her old cartoons until there was a knock at the door at around 8:15. "Ugh. Go away!" Jem yelled. She was way to sore to stand up and answer the door. The knock came again but louder this time. "I said!"

Jem's mother came into the room in a robe. "You could answer the door." She said pulling the robe tighter around her chest and unbolting the door.

"Hi. Is Jemma here?" James asked. Camille had retold him her name just before he came over, she was spending the night at their place with Logan.

"Just who are you?" Ms. Harris asked setting one bony hand on her hip.

James smiled his award winning smile. "I'm Jemma's date tonight."

Ms. Harris lowered her eyes to check him out. He looked to pretty for a guy to her. "Jem!" she called.

"What Mom!" Jem screamed over the cartoons blasting.

"There's a guy here for you!" She screamed in response.

Jem furrowed her brow and shook her head. A light switched on in her head and she remembered that James had asked her out on a date that morning. Jem got up and scrambled to the door, ignoring the throbbing ache in her legs all the while. "Hey!"

James flashed him smile. "Hey."

"You know him?" Ms. Harris asked pointing at James.

"Yeah, we met the other day. He asked me out tonight but I forgot." Jem said turning to go get dressed to go out.

Her mother grabbed her shoulder and spun her back to the doorway. "Wait a minute. You didn't even ask me if you could go."

Jem rolled her eyes in James's direction and then faced her mom sternly. "Please excuse us for just a minute." She said smiling sweetly at James and closing the front door. "Mom! He's super hot! You've gotta let me go."

"I don't gotta do anything Jemma. You hardly know this boy, why should I let you go out with him?"

Jem face palmed and tugged at her hair. "Mom. Dating is how you get to know a person. Come on let me go."

"No. It's to late at night, you are not going out this late." Ms. Harris said.

Jem's mouth dropped open. "But Mom!"

"No buts, you aren't going. Tell him you'll see him tomorrow or something." Her mother walked back to her room to get dressed in her night clothes.

Jem opened the door slowly. "I'm really sorry. My mom said I can't go."

James's heart sunk to his feet. The smile slipped off his face and looked hurt. "Oh. I guess I'll see you around tomorrow?"

It hurt Jem to see him looking so upset. Her heart flipped and churned. She couldn't let him down like this. "Listen, I'll sneak out later. What room are you in?" Jem whispered.

"2J." James said and walked away renewed. He was going to get his date tonight after all.

10:30pm rolled around and Jem checked to see if her mom was sleeping. She peeked into her room and saw her snoring like a bear with her romance novel over her stomach. She was out for the count. Jem pulled her shoes on and snuck down to the second floor to find 2J.

James was sitting outside the room playing games on his cell. He looked super tired and really bored. How long had he been waiting out there for her? James looked up at Jem as she came down the hall. His mood instantly lifted.

"Hey. How long have you been out here?" Jem asked sliding down the wall beside him.

"The whole time. Apparently things are getting heated between Logan and Camille." James said shaking his head in disgust.

"How do you know that?"

James gave the blonde beside him a glance that was less than enthusiastic. "Kendall and Jo are at Jo's place, Ms. Knight is emergency babysitting for the woman in 3G because her husband had a heart attack. Katie is at her friends place up in 5C and Carlos is with his dad who cam e to visit this week." James thumped his head against the wall. "I forgot my key inside."

Jem nodded knowingly. "So you're locked out for the night. Can't you call and have them let you in?"

James flipped open his cell phone. It was dark. "It's dead. Big surprise."

Jem put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go have fun!" She said jumping up and holding her hand down to him.

He took her hand and stood up. "Where did you have in mind?" James asked, he still hadn't let go of her hand. He didn't really intend on doing so. It was so soft and small in his large and slightly calloused hand.

Jem tapped her index finger on her chin thinking. She hadn't really been shown the town yet, so she didn't know where anything was. "I don't know…"

"Your mom is asleep right?" James asked grinning down at her.

She nodded.

"We could go to your apartment and make out for a while." He said in a deep seductive voice.

Jem was in a trace. He was so hot and he sounded so sexy, she would agree to just about anything right then. "Yeah." She said and lead him up to her apartment at 2A. Jem unlocked the door and lead him over to the couch in the farthest back of the living area.

James backed her onto the couch and pushed her back lightly. Jem fell on the fluffy green cushions as James kicked off his shoes and crawled over her lower body and up to face her. He pinned Jem in with one arm on either side of her head and his knees beside her hips with his feet holding down her legs. "You drive me crazy, Jemma."

Jem's whole body was red like a ripe tomato. He was so sexy and she didn't know how much longer she could take this mental torture. She would bleed to death from her nose if he took his shirt off.

"Jem." He whispered as he began nuzzling her neck. "Can I call you that?" he asked planting a warm kiss just below her ear.

"Yeah." Jem whimpered.

James let out a low throaty laugh. He traced his tongue along the outside of her ear as he lowered his waist against hers. Jem trembled beneath his weight. She could feel his light stubble graze her cheek each time he moved his head. His hair fell lightly in her face from the side, it smelled like mint and some sort of berry.

"Can I kiss you?" James asked in Jem's ear. Jem nodded lightly, still paralyzed by his presence

James moved to kiss her and she caught the scent of his body wash and deodorant. Definitely the same stuff she smelled when she went through the men cologne section at the mall back in Brooklyn. Only this was better, it was mixed with James's naturally alluring scent. His soft, burning hot lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss.

Jem began to respond a few seconds after the shock wore off. He nipped and sucked at her lower lip and Jem could just feel her conscience slipping away from her mental grasp.

She knew she shouldn't be with him. Not only had her mother said she couldn't go out with him, she hardly knew the guy. She shouldn't have him in the apartment either. Everything was so dangerous, what if her mom came out for a drink of water? The danger just fueled a part of Jem even more and she allowed James access to the inside of her mouth.

* * *

You guys had better start kissing my feet for this. This was so hard and awkward to write! I just love cliff hangars don't you? ~Iska XOXOX

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	5. Chapter 5

**MOAR FANSERVICE!**

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! THEY WORK!** REVIEW** **I WILL **LOVE YOU AND **UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *

Her worst fear was realized as she heard the creak of a door open in the back of the apartment. Her mother was up and she was bound to be coming out into the kitchen. The bathroom was just beside the fridge so she would have to be coming out to where James and Jem were.

"Mom's coming." Jem whispered.

James crept off Jem and over to the entertainment center and squeezed in to the gap in the wall to hide. Jem flipped the TV on and lay down on the couch like she was sleeping. Sure enough, her mother emerged from her bedroom in a green and white nightgown. She went to the sink and got a drink of water and then looked over at the TV. "Jemma?"

Jem sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey Mom." she said walking over to the counter in the kitchen area. "I must have fallen asleep watching TV. I was so tired from that running this morning."

Her mother smiled triumphantly. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't go out with that boy. You'd have been to tired to run tomorrow."

Jem smiled and playfully punched her mothers arm. "Moms always know best." she joked and took a drink from her mother's cup of water.

"You get to bed now you hear. I'll turn the TV off. Off with you." She said shooing Jem into the backrooms. Ms. Harris then proceeded to waltz up to the TV and turn it off manually.

James began to sweat bullets as she approached. He was going to be seen for sure and she was going to kill him with her bare hands. He held his breath and squeezed a little further back into the crevice.

Ms. Harris clicked the TV off and stood in the living area for a moment. "How much cologne was that boy wearing. The lace smells of him." She waved at her nose and then walked back to bed.

James stayed wedged in the tiny corner for a good ten minutes before he head a door open from the backrooms. He prayed it was Jem and not her mother again. Jem appeared beside him and helped him out from the cramped space. "That was to close."

James smiled at Jem, she was dressed in her underwear and a t-shirt. "Did'ya change for me?" he asked in a cocky tone as he assessed her legs.

Jem put her arms over her legs and blushed. "No! I had to make it look legit when my mom checked in on me."

"And you always sleep in your underwear?" James asked checking out her cleavage. He felt like a pervert but he couldn't help himself, he wanted every inch of this girl.

"Usually, I have a vendetta with pants. I feel strangled while I sleep." Jem said holding one arm over her t-shirt collar. "You are such a perv."

James set his hands on her waist. "I just wan to see my beautiful girl naturally."

Had he just called her his girl? His girl? When were they dating to the point of being boyfriend and girlfriend? Jem's mind clouded over with all sorts of questions about being his girl and being beautiful.

James slowly traced his hands up Jem's sides and splayed his fingers over her ribs. Jem shivered as he slid his thumbs under her breasts. James pulled her flush against him and moved his hands to her ass. He liked what he found, it was shapely and tight. It was the butt of a dancer after all.

"James." Jem whispered hoarsely into his shoulder.

"Shh, babe." He lifted her up so she sat on his hips and he leaned against the wall for support. Jem clenched her knees against his waist so she wouldn't slip. James nipped at her neck lightly as he began rolling her shirt up.

"James." Jem whispered urgently. She swear she had seen a shadow move by the kitchen sink. She needed to get him to stop so she could check it out. If it was her mother she was most definitely dead. Jem could feel his smile against her neck as he lifted her shirt higher.

"James stop." Jem whispered urgently.

"Yeah James, stop." It was Ms. Harris's voice, from the kitchen, where Jem had seen a shadow. She flipped the lights on.

James's stomach sank along with every other organ in his body. He paled and became light headed. There was no way he could charm himself out of this mess.

"M-mom." Jem said as her shirt fell down over her hips.

"You'd best be getting home James." Ms. Harris said jabbing her thumb towards the door.

James looked down at Jem. She was pale as a ghost and shaking like leaf. He couldn't let he take the force of whatever her mother was going to say or do to her. He would let her mother blame her for everything. Most of it was his fault and Jem just went with it. He was also locked out of his apartment. "I can't leave." James said.

Jem glared up at him. "Don't be the hero." She hissed balling her hands into fists.

"I think it's be best if you did, James." Her mother spat his name like he was the devil.

James's face hardened. "I won't leave, Ms. Harris. This is as much of my fault as it is hers."

Jem could feel hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Slowly one tear rolled down her cheek and splashed across her breast under the shirt. "Mom, we weren't going to do, 'it'."

Her mother looked less than amused as she approached the two kids. "That's not what I saw." She said assessing her daughter's choice of attire.

"Ms. Harris, what ever you say, we're going to keep seeing each other." James said putting a protective arm around Jem's shoulders.

"Is that so?" she hissed, her mouth a tight line.

Jem had just began crying and wasn't going to be able to speak without sounding like a 2 year old. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of rage that her mother discovered them or if she was crying because James was standing up for her. No matter the reason, the water works were on full blast.

"We have a deep connection. At least, I feel like we do." James said sternly as he gripped Jem closer with each sob.

Ms. Harris rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. "We'll talk more in the morning. Now go."

"I'm actually locked out of my apartment."

"Oh, really?" Ms. Harris grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket off the couch and shoved them at James. "You can sleep in the hallway then. Now get out."

James let go of Jem and snatched the blanket and pillow from the old woman. "Don't you yell at her." He growled and left the apartment with a slam of the door.

Jem walked to her room and cried herself to sleep. She knew there was no way in hell she would be allowed to see him again in her lifetime. Which sucked because he had actually admitted that he really liked her and she wasn't just some fling or something. How was she supposed to dance in the play now? All of her happiness was sucked from her soul.

* * *

Oh noes. Mothers ruin everything don't they? Especially the strict ones. Ohh James is getting defensive...*growl* ~Iska XOXOX

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed and faved and alerted. They really keep me going on this. Thanks also to everyone who just reads the story, please do leave a review!**

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! **I'll update faster if you review.**

* * *

Jem began doing everything she could to defy her mother. She would quit halfway through her exercises and she would eat all the junk food she could instead of the healthy meals her mother made to give her energy and keep her body in peak condition. Jem had started her own personal rebellion against her mother for banning her from seeing James.

Sure she seemed like the typical teenager just throwing a fit. This was so much more though, she really liked James for more than just his body and face. At least she thought she did.

As if the James situation couldn't get any worse things had been happening around the Palm Woods. Strange things to Jem. Jem began to receive flowers at her doorstep. There would be an extra water bottle near the vending machines on the third floor where she usually began to get tired during her jogs. Small odds and ends would go missing from her room, only to turn up later in the exact place they weren't before.

At first she thought it was only coincidence, and then it became routine and creepy. Jem immediately went to James and asked him about it but he said he knew nothing about it. He was at the recording studio during the times when things would happen.

"Is that boy stalking you again?" Ms. Harris asked her daughter as she entered the apartment after her jog.

"Huh?" Jem asked collapsing against the kitchen counter.

"James, he's been sending you little gifts everyday. They're always left by the front door."

Jem looked around and saw a pile of carnations tied with a green ribbon lying on the counter. There was a note tucked into the flowers. Her mother hadn't seen it. "I don't think it's James. He's at the recording studio around this time."

Her mother gave her the evil eye. She knew Jem had been talking to him. "Who is it then, Jem?"

"I don't know. A secret admirer." Jem snatched up the flowers and stalked off to her room. She hadn't told her mother about her stuff going missing then mysteriously reappearing, or about the bottles of water. Jem believed James when he said it wasn't him, so who could it have been?

"This time there's a note?" Jem said plucking a tiny orange piece of paper from the flower petals.

It read,_ I know about you. I know who he is, and I approve of your mother's decision._

"What does this even mean?" Jem asked cocking her head sideways. They know about her? They know she's a dancer? Or that she is from Brooklyn? They know who James is, obviously that would be 'he'. What are they talking about her mother's decision? To keep her away from James? Was James competition to this person?

Jem decided to pay a visit to Bitters at the front desk. She wanted to look at some security tapes to see who was leaving the water bottle at the vending machine. "Hey, Bitters." Jem said saluting with two fingers and leaning on the counter.

"What?" He asked shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"I need to see the security tapes from yesterday." Jem said pulling out three snickers bars for bartering.

"Mmm, hmm. Yesterday you said?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Come into my office." Bitters said leading her through the door behind the desk. He flipped on a tiny TV and put in a VHS tape. "Watch."

Jem stared intently when people walked past. The time clocked at around 8am yesterday morning when she saw someone in a gray hooded sweatshirt with the hood up and their back to the camera. It looked to be the figure of a man, sort of tall, but definitely not James's height. It was hard to tell the gender because of the gray hooded sweatshirt and the veiw was from the back. The person set the bottle down and walked away.

"Damn it." Jem whispered clicking the TV off. "Thanks Bitters."

Bitters grunted. "Hey, what were you looking for anyways?"

Jem lowered her voice to barely a whisper and Bitters leaned in. "I think I might have a stalker."

Bitters' eyes widened. The thought of having a stalker in his hotel was irritating. Jem explained all the things that had been happening over the past few weeks. Bitters said he'd try to keep and eye out for anyone suspicious.

When Jem walked up to her apartment door there was a photo on the ground of James. He head was burned out with what she could only assume to be a lighter, and a note.

The note read, _Stay away from him, or I'll end your relationship permanently._

* * *

A stalker? Who could it be? Are they dangerous? ~Iska XOXOX

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed and faved and alerted. They really keep me going on this. Thanks also to everyone who just reads the story, please do leave a review!**

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! **I'll update faster if you review.**

* * *

Jem picked up the picture and the note. She put her key in the lock and found it was already unlocked. She had a terrible feeling someone was inside the apartment. Her mother wasn't home just then, she had gone out to buy dinner and she was anal about locking the doors and closing windows. There was just no way that her mom would have left the apartment unlocked.

Jem surveyed the living room quietly. Everything appeared to be in order, nothing was missing or moved. She grabbed butcher knife out of her mother's knife rack on the kitchen counter for protection. Jem made her way into the living room and glanced around at the furniture. The couch was ripped open like someone had taken a knife to it. The stuffing was all over the floor and there were words scribbled across the top in red sharpie.

_I know what happened here._

Jem clutched the knife tighter in her hand. Someone was definitely in the apartment, or they had been. She walked down the small hall and kicked her mother's bedroom door open and went inside knife pointed out in front of her. Nothing was wrong with her mother's room so she crept down to her room. The door was slightly ajar.

Jem listened intently for footsteps or shuffling of some sort. There wasn't any noise for a few minutes and she kicked the door open with all her might. Tears swelled in her eyes when she saw her room. It was completely destroyed.

The photo's of Jem and her mom that lined her mirror were burnt to small piles of ash on the floor. All of the photo albums that had precious pictures of her first recital, her birthdays, her Christmas parties and her father before he passed were still smoldering on a pile of her dirty laundry. Her mirror was cracked down the center and her dresser drawers were all open. The clothes were covered in some sort of blue liquid.

Jem threw open her closet and saw her leotard and tights on the back of the door. They hadn't been touched, nothing in the closet was moved. Her I-pod was off it's base and on her dresser, Jem picked it up and flipped through her music. It was all the song Girlfriend by Avril Levigne.

"Show yourself" Jem screamed waving the knife.

There was no response. Jem went to her window and pulled back the curtain because there had been a shadow by it. It was her nightshirt with the word **WHORE **scribbled across the front. Jem was incredibly freaked out by all of this. She was thinking at this point that the stalker might be a girl trying to get her away from James.

What was up with the song Girlfriend? That was definitely not a guy that would put that on her I-pod because it was from a girl's point of view. Jem sat down on her bed and began to cry. Her stuff was destroyed and now there was some psycho girl out to get her for flirting with James. Was that why he was so hot and single?

"Jem!" Ms. Harris screamed tearing apart the house in search of her daughter. She found her sitting on her bed crying, her room destroyed. "Jemma, what happened?"

"Some one did this! Some one that's been stalking me!"

"You have a stalker? Why didn't you tell me?" her mother asked sitting on the bed with a worried look.

"You thought the gifts were from James, but there were other things too. My stuff would go missing, someone kept leaving me an extra water bottle on my jogs, there was a picture of James and a note by the front door with his face burned out. Some one is after me because I flirted with him. I'm scared, Mom." Jem said crying into her pillow.

James appeared in the doorway of Jem's room. He had let himself in the apartment via the unlocked door. Logan said he walked past and he had seen someone shifty leaving the apartment. "Are you okay, Jem?"

Jem got up and tripped her way over to him and held onto him like she would die if she didn't. "Someone has been stalking me because of the night we were together."

"How'd they know we were together?" James asked looking down at the puffy eyed girl clinging to his waist.

Jem thought about it. How could they have known that she and James were getting frisky in her apartment? Were they watching her? Or recording her? "I don't know…"

"This is all your fault James. My baby is in danger now because of you." Ms. Harris said death glaring the tall brunette.

"I'll do what ever I can to protect her, Ms. Harris. I'll get her out of this mess." James said.

A cell phone rang in the living room and Jem looked back at her mother. "Is that yours? I have mine."

Her mother patted her pocket to feel that hers was there, it was. James felt his pocket, he had his as well. Who's phone was ringing?

James walked out into the living room and followed the ringing. It wasn't to hard to locate. There was a sleek black cell phone sitting on top of the DVD player on it's side. "Who's phone is this?" James asked picking it up and handing it to Jem when she and her mom walked in the room.

"It's not ours." Jem said looking it over. She noticed the camera was turned on self picture so the photo screen was on the outer display. "Some one has been watching us since day one." Jem said turning off the camera.

Ms. Harris grabbed her own cell and started dialing 911. "I'm calling the cops."

Jem took her mom's phone and chucked it against the wall. "No! That's to complicated. Let's just find out things on our own."

James took the phone and flipped it open. One missed call from, Jennifer V. "The call was from Jennifer V. of the Jennifers. She's the blonde one."

"Guess we have a lead now." Jem said looking between her mother and James. "Can I go with him?"

"Fine. But if anything happens, he's gonna get it."

* * *

The stalker is a girl! Oh my! Who's phone is that? ~Iska XOXOX

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed and faved and alerted. They really keep me going on this. Thanks also to everyone who just reads the story, please do leave a review!**

Disclaimer: Well, y'know I don't own BTR. But if I did, I'd make everything the way it is. Accept for the fact that I'd be screwing James every god damn night I could! Did I say that out loud? Oh me!

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! **I'll update faster if you review.**

**Sorry: I havent updated in a while. School started last week and then I was sick on tuesday. I lost the desire to write on this for a few days as well. Fortunatly I've been gathering snipits of ideas from the TV. Well, here you are! **

* * *

James lead Jem out to the Palm Woods parking lot. "I know, it's not horribly flashy." He joked opening the door to the crimson colored convertible that Gustavo had bought for them after the City is Ours video.

"Can you drive this?" Jem asked buckling her seat belt.

James grinned and started the engine. "Sure."

Jem rose her eyebrows and held onto the door handle as James pulled out of the parking lot. They drove for a few minutes before Jem realized that she had no idea where they were going. "Where are we going?"

James handed his cell phone over to Jem. "Call Carlos." This didn't answer her question at all. He just asked her to call his band mate. This didn't make much sense to Jem as she found Carlos in the contacts and called him.

"Why am I calling Carlos?"

"His dad can help us find out who has been stalking you." James said pulling into an empty hotel parking lot. The cell phone rang loudly as Jem held it out for James to take.

"Hello?" Carlos answered.

"Hey, it's me, James. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"You're still with your dad, in town right?" James asked looking around the darkened lot. Another car had just pulled in near the lobby doors.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need his help."

The car doors opened and a woman stepped out of the side door. From what Jem could see, she had on a sundress and heels. The woman opened the trunk and pulled out a bat.

"James." Jem whispered and he held his hand up.

"Yeah, okay. The Marriott on 5th Ave. Got it." James said clicking the phone off and sliding it in his pocket. "What was it Jem?"

Jem pointed at the woman walking towards their car wit the bat in hand. James started the car and she ran at them. Jem slammed her foot over James's and floored the car at the crazy woman. The woman jumped out of the way as James spun the car out of the lot.

"Who the hell was that?" Jem screamed looking at the darkened lot getting farther and farther away.

"My guess is your stalker. Maybe mine too." James ran a hand through his soft brown hair and held it there for a few moments while driving with one hand. For as much as Jem had assumed he couldn't drive, he was doing pretty well.

They pulled into a Marriott on 5th Ave. Carlos and his father met them outside of the hotel. His dad was dressed in a cop uniform. Jem now understood why James had called her call Carlos.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carlos asked hopping into the back seat.

"I'll drive from here." Carlos's dad said and James got in the back seat with Carlos.

"There's this crazy chick that's been stalking Jem here, because of me. I need help catching her and turning her in," James said as he pulled the mystery cell phone out of his pocket. "and we found this."

"You're sure it's a girl?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah! She followed us to the parking lot where I called you. She came at the car with a bat." Jem said turning to face James's friend. "I'm Jemma Harris by the way."

Carlos nodded mindlessly and turned to his dad. "What should we do?"

"First! We need to hide the car. She'll know what it looks like and track us from there. If we hide it, she'll be lead on the wrong path."

Carlos smiled. "Right! So where do we hide it?"

"There's a free parking garage over off of Lancaster St." James said jabbing his thumb over his right shoulder.

"Alright! James, you and Jem drive this car. Carlos and I will follow you in my rental." Carlos's dad said stepping out of the car and walking to a little black Honda nearby. Carlos followed suit.

James jumped back in the drivers seat and started the convertible. "You'll be, okay?"

Jem nodded and they drove off in silence to the free parking garage. Carlos and his dad followed none to close behind. James parked the car on the third level and got out with Jem.

Jem looked around her. There were lots of cars in this garage, many of them were from out of town. She wondered why it was free, that was never the case back in Brooklyn.

James's cell phone buzzed. Carlos texted him to meet them on the first level. James took Jem's hand and lead her to the stairs that lead down to the first floor. He was just as scarred as Jem was in the whole situation. What if the stalker wanted to kill one of them?

Carlos and his dad pulled up by the stairs and Jem and James got in the back seat. They were home free for now. Next plan was to go to the Marriott and lay out their clues to who it might be. Jem laid her head back on the fake leather seat. James still held her hand.

"Buckle you're seat belts kids! We have company." Carlos's dad said locking the doors with the click of a switch.

The girl from the parking lot stood several yard in front of them with her bat. The light from the exit sign lit up her face. Carlos gasped. It was…

* * *

Was who! OMFG! WHO IS IT! ~Iska XOXOX

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who had reviewed and faved and alerted.

**Thanks for the reveiws, ****annoynmous **_Awesome_ **and** _Brunette._

-Brunette actaully left an amzingly criticed and super nice review on _Unexpected_, but since I have finished that fanifc, I'm thanking her or him here! Let me know if you got this thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. My friend would make me give her Kendall...and I'm not sure what I'd do with Logan and Carlos.

Please review! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED! **_I'll update faster if you review_.**

_Sorry: I havent updated in a while, AGAIN. I've been sick with this freaking cold since last tuesday. I'm seriously tired and stuffed up. I'm also busy helping my frined prepare her house for moving. Ugh. So. Much. Paint._

**MUCH IMPORTANT NOTICE!:**

**Her name has been changed! Thanks to an annyoumous review DuhDuhDuh I found out her name is Rachel Leann.**

* * *

"Rachel Leann!" Carlos said looking back at James. "How do you know her?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Remember the week Gustavo lived with us and ruined our lives?"

"Yeah."

"She's the hot girl who I was going to put sunscreen on, but Gustavo interrupted me. And she's one of the girls I asked to the dance on accident. I can't believe she's stalking me." James groaned. He had never thought of her as anything special. Not the way he felt about Jem. She was just another girl at the Palm Woods to him.

"Don't move. She might think we aren't in here." Mr. Garcia, a.k.a. Carlos's dad said.

No body moved a muscle. Rachel didn't move either, she stood there squinting at the car, bat in hand.

Stacy's eye twitched. She had been in love with James ever since he moved into the Palm Woods. Now this other girl came in and screwed everything up. James had never gotten serious with another girl since he moved in and she was determined to be his only girl. She had his bands post from Pop Tiger up on her wall. Rachel would hang around Rocque Records posing as a coffee girl to hear his sweet voice.

The girl had driver herself mad with lust. Rachel placed the rigged up camera phone in Jem's apartment by accident, thinking it was James's. It was then she had found out about Jem and James's relationship. "If she would just disappear, I could live with him happily ever after." Rachel said to herself, gripping the bat tighter and taking a few steps closer to the car.

"We should call 911." Jem said slipping her phone out of her pocket. "We have enough evidence to convict her of breaking in entry at least."

"Do it as discreetly as possible." Mr. Garcia said.

Jem picked a jacket up off of the car floor. It was more than likely Carlos's. She covered her phone and dialed 911 and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello. I'm Jemma Harris. I'd like to report a breaking in entry and stalking."

"What is your location?"

Jem looked around her. "I'm currently in a parking garage on Lancaster St. I'm facing the stalker in my car right now."

There was a pause and then the woman voice came back over the phone. "Is the breaking in entry of your car?"

"No. It was at my apartment at the Palm Woods hotel. I live in apartment 2A with my mother, Kellie Harris."

"Okay. You said you are face the stalker in your car?"

Jem looked out the front window. Rachel had moved a few feet. "Yes. I believe her name is Rachel Leann and she too lives at the Palm Woods hotel. I think she has been stalking me and my boyfriend for the past few weeks."

"Please stay calm. Do you have evidence that this woman has been stalking you?"

Jem thought about it for a second. "Yes. I have a cell phone that was left in my apartment and several threatening notes."

"The police are on their way to your current location and to your home. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive."

James grabbed Jem's hand and looked at her. He mouthed the word boyfriend as a question. Jem shrugged and nodded. Sirens blared in the distance, growing closer by the second.

Stay panicked. She could hear the sirens in the distance. What if they were after her? Did James call the cops on her? She turned heel and ran for her black convertible. If she was fast enough she could get out of the garage and the cops would never find her.

Rachel whipped around the corner and faced the exit head on. She could still hear the sirens of police cars getting closer. She revved her engine and raced towards the exit. Two cop cars came barreling through the entrance and exit of the parking garage. They blocked off the only two possible exits and stepped out of their cars.

Mr. Garcia got out of his rental car and ran over to the cops. "That's the stalker's car. She's the one who has been following my son's friends."

"That police are here." Jem said to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Alright. I'll hang up now."

"Thank you." James said just before the woman hung up.

Jem and James got out of the car and walked up beside Mr. Garcia. The cops had Rachel bent over the hood of her car hand cuffed. James put his arm around Jem's back and Jem hugged his side awkwardly. "You'll be alright now." James said as the cops put Rachel in the car blocking the exit.

"We'll take her in for questioning. Do you have the evidence with you?" A large black police officer asked looking between the three.

"I have the phone with me." Jem said pulling the phone out and handing it to the man. "I also have written threats back at my apartment."

"Alright. Are you her boyfriend?" the cop asked James.

James nodded and held Jem closer.

"I'll escort you both back to your homes. G'night sir." The cop said nodding at Mr. Garcia.

Jem and James got in the back of the empty police car. Carlos and his dad got ready to follow them back to the Palm Woods. Things would all work out now.

* * *

What'll happen now? ~Iska XOXOX

**I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE MY INFLUENCE.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who had reviewed and faved and alerted this story.

This is the end. It's all over now! But you should go read My next BTR fanfic 'Falling like Snow' 

* * *

Three years later~

Jem sat in the living room of her apartment in New York City talking on the phone. It was close to her 19th birthday and she was so excited. Not only would she be turning 19, but she would also get to see James for the first time in four months since Big Time Rush went on their third and last tour. James and Jem had been together now for three years despite James's touring with the band and Jem's touring with her theater group.

Jem was on the phone with her mother. Her mother warmed up to James after a few months of them dating and she was now their biggest supporter.

There was a sharp rapping at the door. "Hold on, Mom. Someone's at the door." Jem said setting the phone down beside it's base and getting up. Jem opened the front door swiftly. "Hello…"

James stood at the door holding a suitcase and a large duffle bag. "I'm home." He said grinning his thousand watt smile at his girlfriend.

Jem stared blankly at him. His hair was shorter and she could swear his eyes had become darker. He seemed taller and more muscular. Maybe it was all the time they had spent separated, or maybe he had changed a bit. Either way, the change was for the better.

"I don't get a welcome home?" James joked.

Jem cracked a smile. Her James was home to stay and it was before her birthday. Jem threw her arms around his waist and hugged tight. She couldn't have been happier.

"I brought you gifts." James said into the top of her head as he kissed her hair.

Jem reached for his shoulder while still hugging him and slipped the bag off. "Oh? Like what?"

"Like gifts."

Jem snatched the bag all the way off of his shoulder and ran to the couch. She riffled through the duffel bag trying to find something like a stuffed animal or a DVD. Instead all she could find were socks and jeans and ties. "Where is it James?" She asked turning to look at him.

James sat posed on one knee beside her on the floor by the couch, a ring box in his hand.

Jem fell silent and turned every shade of red she could. "Yes!" She screamed flailing her arms in the air like a mad woman. James slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "I knew you'd say yes." He grinned.

Jem fanned her face and a smile crept slyly across it. "I have a surprise for you too."

James lifted his eyebrows in interest. "Oh?"

"I'm pregnant." Jem giggled. James laughed nervously and then fainted. He was having a child, the first member of Big Time Rush to marry and he gets a kid to boot. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you had fun, go read my other stories! Okay bye bye now. ~Iska XOXOX


End file.
